


Longing

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kita’s Graduation, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Перемены ближе, чем Ацуму кажется, и их не избежать, а цветущая сакура у входа станет им благим знамением.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 3





	Longing

В конце старшей школы никого не удивил его выбор — наоборот, аграрный вуз казался всем вполне логичным вариантом. Любые естественные науки требуют усидчивости, ясного ума и львиной доли терпения, чего у «мистера идеального» Киты Шинске, по словам одного из его кохаев, «жопой жуй». Этот самый кохай стоял сейчас перед ним.

— Только я думал, что вы в какой-нибудь мед поступите. Ну знаете, куда все зубрилы идут.

Голос Ацуму всё ещё подрагивал от слёз, которые тот пролил на церемонии выпуска своих сенпаев. Они стоят поодаль от всех, скрывшись за воротами во внутренний двор школы.

— С чего бы мне поступать в мед? — Кита успокаивающе потирает ладонь, которая схватила его у всех на глазах и утащила сюда, вслед за своим хозяином, и теперь отказывалась отпускать. — Я никогда не хотел быть доктором.

— Знаю, просто…

Он поднимает красные глаза с земли и смотрит Ките в лицо. Ацуму не обманешь этим холодным фасадом. Они знакомы уже два года «и встречаемся целых два месяца!!!», и за это время он научился распознавать всю палитру эмоций на этом слегка отрешённом лице. Прямо сейчас за ним скрывалась горесть расставания: с юностью, с командой, с ним.

Со всеми, о ком он с таким трепетом заботился изо дня в день

— … Я думал, что вам по душе будет дело, где нужно за кем-то следить. Выхаживать. Вы в этом спец.

— Растения тоже требуют слежки. — Кита тянется пальцем свободной руки ко лбу Ацуму и разравнивает морщинку между бровями. Он и не замечал, что хмурился. — И ухода за ними нужно не меньше, чем за людьми. Взять одну только сакуру, ту, что растёт у главного входа. Над ней трясутся круглый год, ты знаешь? Отрезают старые ветки, обрабатывают от паразитов, следят, чтобы зимой она была укрыта от мороза…

— Только сейчас дошло, какой вы у меня ботаник. — Усмехается Ацуму.

— … И всё ради того, чтобы в новом учебному году она обязательно зацвела.

Позади ворот раздаётся громогласный мужской голос, а за ним подтягиваются ещё несколько, дружно вторя в ответ. Они вдвоём молча слушают кричалку футбольного клуба — похоже, капитан-выпускник решил подбодрить свою команду в последний раз. Как первогодки и второгодки справятся без него? Хотя какая разница, деваться им всё равно некуда: грядёт следующий год, новые члены клуба, переизбрание капитана. Перемены ближе, чем Ацуму кажется, и их не избежать, а цветущая сакура у входа станет им благим знамением.

— Нам пора вернуться, — Кита мягко улыбается, наверное, вспомнив своих ребят. — Мне тоже нужно должным образом проститься.

— Ага. Надеюсь, никто не против, что я вас ненадолго украл. А если против, я им —

Ацуму и забыл, о чём хотел сказать. Когда самый крутой, немного страшный и до чёртиков любимый Кита приближается вплотную, притягивает к себе и, не дыша, аккуратно касается его губ своими — все мысли в голове, кроме «господибожеаааа» и «удачно я у Саму жвачку спёр» отходят на второй план.

Все несколько долгих секунд он держит руку на пульсе Киты и гордится тем, как сильно он ускорился. Из-за него.

Кита медленно отпрянул, когда им обоим потребовался вдох.

Не забыв напоследок болюче прикусить Ацуму за нижнюю губу.

— А-ай! За что?

— За то, что ты назвал меня зубрилой. И ботаником. — Кита заулыбался, и его хитрое лицо вблизи напоминало лисью морду.

Густо залитый краской Ацуму стремительно побледнел.

— Простите! — Он замешкался, осознавая, что наговорил «опять!!!». — Я не со зла, вы же знаете, я говорю, что думаю. Но не в обиду, честно! Кита-сан, вы —

— Ты.

Кита толкнул рукой ворота и поволок за собой тараторящего Ацуму. Из всех чувств, что тот к нему испытывал, одним из самых ярких «но не ярче любви, нет-нет-нет» было уважение. Граничащее с леденящим душу ужасом, но уважение. Никому в здравом уме не захочется его разочаровать.

— Ась? — Ацуму замолк.

— Обращайся ко мне на ты, я тебе больше не старший товарищ. — Кита прибавил шагу, ведя их мимо таких же отделившихся от основного празднества учеников. Косые взгляды в их сторону были успешно проигнорированы. — И идём быстрее, пока нас ребята не спохватились.

От печали Ацуму остались высохшие на щеках слёзы, от смущения — красные уши, от паники — бешеный взгляд. Он поравнялся с Китой и снова взглянул на него. Великолепный вид: выглаженная сорочка «ненормально белая…», убранные назад волосы «your hair looks sexy pushed back», из кармана пиджака выглядывала жёлтая камелия «из сада бабушки Юми!!!». У последней было какое-то там значение, но он не помнил, какое конкретно. В момент объяснения он слишком обрадовался словам Киты о том, что глядя на эти цветы он думает об Ацуму, и пропустил оставшуюся часть мимо ушей.

Но самыми красивыми были, конечно, его глаза: грусти в них поубавилось, радужки карего цвета игриво блистали.

Нахальная улыбка растянулась у Ацуму на лице сама собой.

— Да не спохватятся, они что, не знают меня? Можем хоть сейчас уйти домой и целоваться там весь день. — Он склонился к Ките, понизив голос. — Ну как вам… Как тебе идея? Мне укус даже понравился, повторишь.

В ту же секунду в его ладонь хищно впились чужие ногти.

Перемены были неизбежны. Неизменно одно: друг друга они уже не отпустят.

**Author's Note:**

> Longing - страстное желание, стремление. Это значение придают жёлтой камелии в Японии. 
> 
> Моей первой мыслью при виде Ацуму было «опа, фанат mean girls». Спасибо за прочтение!


End file.
